Blood Drinker
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-BloodDrinker.png |caption=The Blood Drinker in the artifact room in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Blood Drinker was an item used by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. One of three spear-like items collected by Raziel in Vorador's Mansion in the chapter Find Vorador, the spear was ultimately used to open the way to the Water forge. Profile The Blood Drinker was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Raziel in the chapter Find Vorador as he ventured into Vorador's Mansion in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]. As Raziel entered and explored the mansion he soon found an unusual chamber with a distinctive fountain at its heart. Above the fountain three Hylden gargoyles were positioned on the balcony, each channeling water into the pool below. Around the edges of the chamber several frescoes and murals were positioned depicting three Ancient Vampire champions impaling Hylden adversaries with unique spear weapons - with finding the three spears being a main objective to Raziel in that chapter. Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Front.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Fountain-Water.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-BloodDrinker-Statue-Mural.png Defiance-Mansion-Library-Statue-BloodDrinker-Initial.png Defiance-Mansion-Library-Statue-BloodDrinker-Final.png Defiance-Mansion-Library-Statue-BloodDrinker-Gain.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Balcony.png Defiance-Receptacle-BloodDrinker.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-01.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-02.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-03.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-04.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-05.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-06.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-07.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-08.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Fountain-Blood.png Progressing further into the mansion, Raziel soon found a statue of one of the champions in the library of the mansion. Activating several nearby Dark Orbs with the Light Reaver caused the Blood Drinker spear to appear in the hands of the statue, where Raziel could recover it. The item itself was a distinctive spear weapon made of a silver grey metallic material with a jagged head and two forward facing wings, resembling a tridactyl claw. Returning the spear to the fountain room Raziel could use it to impale the appropriate Hylden statue, causing blood to flow into the pool rather than water. This in turn cracked the murals featuring the same spear changing them into breakable barriers that could be smashed open, enabling Raziel to access further into the mansion. When all three spears were collected and used to impale the Hylden statues, a warp to the Water Forge was created in the still pool. Notes *The Blood Drinker is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in ''the official guide. Pre-release concepts in Bonus materials and game files label the item as the "Blood Spear Artifact" or "Blood Spear" and note other features of its design. A third variant title is mentioned by lead artist Daniel Cabuco in his website calling the spear the "Blood Gouger". Vampire Warfare at DCabDesign (by Lexy), post #11 (by Daniel Cabuco) *The spear is listed in game files with the alternate label "blood_spear". Another identical variant - possibly used in cutscenes is listed under "dupe_blood_spear". The actual target of the Spear and its accompanying icon are listed as part of the textures of the background environment and labelled as "vorador5a-0006"/''"vorador_ruin5a-0005"'' and as "vorador5a-0041"/''"vorador_ruin5a-0045"'' respectively. In addition to the object itself images of the Blood drinker can be seen in a number of other environmental background murals and textures. Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-AncientFemaleBloodDrinker.png|The Female Blood Drinker champion Defiance-Texture-Mansion-LibraryWindow.png Defiance-Texture-Mansion-LibraryWindow-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-EntryPainting-Whole.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-EntryPainting-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-Gardenbreak.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-Gardenbreak-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-HallWall B.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-HallWall B-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-A-Whole.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-A-Cracked.png Defiance-Mansion-Library-Statue-BloodDrinker-Initial.png *Like its fellow spears the Blood Drinker appears in the background environment of Vorador's Mansion in murals presumably depicting the Vampire-Hylden war. The spear is associated with a particular female ancient vampire champion - with the same champion depicted in the statue where the spear is gained and behind the appropriate statue in the fountain room. Most notably it is also seen on the door leading to where the spear is gained in the library. The depiction in question is labelled in files as "vd_library_b" and features the aforementioned female vampire holding the spear. Most of the murals featuring the vampire show her pinning a Hylden enemy to the ground and impaling him with the spear - this action is ultimately copied by Raziel on the Hylden statues in the fountain room. **Along with being associated with a unique vampire champion and mural, each spear is also associated with a unique icon which represents the spear - in the case of the Blood Drinker a grey tridactyl representation of the head of the spear, which is also seen on the platform where the champion statue is found. Each spear also has a unique target 'stab wound' in the back of the Hylden statue - in the case of the Blood Drinker a silver/grey '+' shape - these are also depicted in the planning document in Bonus materials *The Blood Drinker is listed in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide as the first spear to be gained in Vorador's Mansion. Despite this either the Blood Drinker or the Heart Seeker can be gained first depending upon the door entered in the fountain room. The same monologue is played regardless of which spear is picked up first, but it is only played for the first spear and not the second. The Soul Stealer is always the last of the spears to be gained and thus has a unique monologue associated with it. *Like its fellow spears the Blood Drinker spear represents an aspect of the lives of Raziel - in this case the vampire aspect of Raziel. Likewise the Heart Seeker represents the human Raziel and the Soul Stealer represents the wraith Raziel. A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic), Defiance observation #79. Janos Audron, Gaurdian of the Scion. at the Eidos Forums (archived at the Square Enix Forums archive)(by Tarrn) *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Blood Drinker appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Mansion-Library-Statue-BloodDrinker-Final.png|The Blood Drinker as it initially appears in Defiance Def-Inventory-BloodDrinker.PNG|The Blood Drinker in the inventory Defiance-Receptacle-BloodDrinker.png|The final target of the Blood Drinker Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-BloodDrinker-Statue-Mural.png|The Blood Drinker Hylden statue and mural Blood_Drinker_spear2.jpg|Raziel holding the Blood Drinker spear ready to impale the statue Defiance-Artifact1a-BloodDrinker.png|The Blood Drinker in the artifact room Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-10.png|Bonus materials showing planning documents for the spears Defiance-Model-Object-Blood spear.png Textures Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker.png|Blood Drinker spear texture Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker-Icon.png|Blood Drinker target icon texture Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker-Target.png|The Blood Drinker target texture Defiance-Texture-Mansion-HyldenStatue.png|The texture of the Hylden statues Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker-Icon-Library.png|Blood Drinker statue platform icon texture Murals Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-AncientFemaleBloodDrinker.png Defiance-Texture-Mansion-LibraryWindow.png Defiance-Texture-Mansion-LibraryWindow-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-EntryPainting-Whole.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-EntryPainting-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-Gardenbreak.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-Gardenbreak-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-HallWall B.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-HallWall B-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-A-Whole.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-A-Cracked.png See also *Vorador's Mansion *Water Forge (Defiance) *Heart Seeker *Soul Stealer References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance